the_lost_powerfandomcom-20200216-history
The lost Power Wiki
Welcome to The Lost Power Wiki! This Site is the Database of The Lost Power Book, Enjoy! Welcome to the The lost Power Wiki! A Prophecy shall be fullfilled. As a new Defender of Humanity will Vanish and destroy the Evil Forces, they must Destroy their Most Powerful Nemesis one by one, Soon a Conflict will discover the Secrets of Humanity between Magic and The History that was not yet Discover. That will soon Challenge their personal life. Everything you know about the characters of the Book is here! Check the story here - http://www.wattpad.com/story/20702817-the-lost-power This site is a Database and serves as a official website about the Main Characters in the book, The Lost Power in Wattpad! Plot of The Book The Book opens in a quiet and rural town of San Miguel in the late 90's, not densely populated town as a catastrophe occurs when a hundreds of fiery meteors covered with deadly fire, fell from the sky, destroying houses and properties, killing people, as a powerful white orb from space was in our world, presumably The Guardian '''a angelic-like being got the orb and flies once again. '''Adriana Banks and her brother Alex Banks escaped the fire unfortunately their religious and caring mother was killed by the fire, the people runs in the forest unfortunately meteors covered the Forest in fire killing hundreds of people, after weeks of retreating, the town became peaceful once again, the town became so much famous beacuse of the incident, foreigners and scientists visits the town, many foreigners began to see the true beauty of the Place, scenery places, mysterious and divers forest. Foreigners starts to marry some townsfolk, the foreigners are in-love with the beautiful place, Meanwhile, the catatonic Alex and Adriana was orphaned in the Orphanage where Ms.Lisa lives, a kind but a slight strict to the orphans, Ms.Leila became close to Adriana and Alex, and the two lived normally and grew up as a normal youths in the town. Meanwhile, Hundreds of Ice hail are washed in shores, the local cops and foreign Military identifies four unknown creatures washed in the sandy beaches, as people saw thousands of Ice caps in the ocean, the four Villains managed to escaped, and identified by the townsfolk as, The Ice Sorcerer, Tree Monster, Werewolf, Lucila a powerful being of the past. Meanwhile a Tough and Strong-Willed Girl, Sophia Lopez is also a chosen one including John Roberts '''a kid from a rich and known family but kind of aloof and distrustful. The Guardian eventually showed up and begins to fulfill his own mission to find the Worthy ones meanwhile, the town is having a colorful feast, at the same time John, Sophia, Alex, and Adriana were on the feast celebrating, The Monsters wreak havoc and almost destroy the whole town, The Guardian appears to begs not to destroy the place instead, The Sorcerer tells that they will only stop if he will give a power that would make them more stronger, The Guardian already knew Sorcerer already knows the prophecy of The Book of Magic, he ave the powers in the forest however the Orb creates a portal and imprisons them into different dimensions, Guardian knew the peace of the world will be temporary and he need to find the worthy ones, he transforms the orb into a Crystal as hard as steel and he passes it to The willing heroes, Adriana, Alex and Sophia. however John left the town, being catatonic for the loss of his parents. Meanwhile, the portal releases first The Wolf in a dirty and small swamp, there he appears to be pale and has many leeches on his face, there he transformed himself into A Werewolf to search for a prey. Once the darkness covers the area he will once again wreak havoc in the town own, taking hearts from firemen and leaving the corpses in the forest. Meanwhile, Adriana watches a News about the mysterious creature killing firemen, '''Aero, Pyrona and''' Plantealla''' finds wolf attacking in the forest once again, Defenders fights him off and manages to kill him. Due to the shock of the forced he apparently die. After the Wolf-Man's defeat, the three heroes struggles continues as they faces their Time management problems, home chores and the secret they have to keep, that no one should ever know their real identity. Meanwhile, the Monster of Nature was released in the land of "Fae" or fairies, in a location of enormous and incredibly Trees and roots, there he started to victimize the local firemen, who came nearby where he hides himself in tree form. and rests for a while, he plans to attack the town once again. Back at San Miguel, rumors were spread were a Malicious tree is causing death to many Firemen, the Guardian suspects it was the Tree Man. the Defenders prepares for his coming. After Weeks of restoring his power. tree Man creates a Minions look much like him they start to spread terror, destroying everything on there path. However, Ms.Leila knew the secret of his orphaned as he saw Aero transforms into a hero. Aero, Plantaella and Pyra came to rescue the people and fight the Tree, Aero gains upper-hand and the tree Man was thrown away in the forest, he apparently die, Tree Minions were defeated but the remaining retreats and vows for revenge. The presence of Human threat worried Fairies, they don't want to revive their Leader because it will only bring harm to the innocent humans but he is only the powerful one who can protect the forests, there they decided to leave the tree, it grew bigger and the town was safe once again. they protected the forest by creating a bubble shield enclosing the whole place, the only ones who can enter have good intentions or pure-hearted people, thus the evil ones cannot enter the Forbidden Forest. Erlweira '''a dark fairy feels hatred for humans and agrees the plan of the Tree Monster's propaganda - to destroy humans and their city, she plans to revive him however Pyra fights her and defeats the evil fairy, there Erlweira revealed to Pyra the Tree Man can be revived, he goes in The Forest and burns the Tree Man's body, so he can never return and harm any humans again. The Town's economy improved and the small town grew bigger and more urbanized for the past months, no monsters were reported during that months, the heroes rests for a while and continued their normal lives but being alert for incoming threats. '''Mr.Marco Dwayne and Dominic Swans 'with his crew build a newspaper publishing NAB7'' to cover the local news of the town and especially the creatures attacking, Mr.Marco became obsessed with the creatures attacking the town especially the Werewolf which reminds him of his father's tragic demise. Dominic's crew starts to scatter around the whole area of the town to gather news and report the monster sightings. On the other hand, '''Dr.Swachinger a known scientist goes into the town and studies Chris the Wolf, he was revived by the scientist and was later freed in the Ocean he later retreats in the forest of Meadlow there he saw Tree Minions retreating after they attacked the town, He later finds out that The Wood Man is already freed unfortunately Bubble shield blocks them away from reviving The Monster, they became allies and attacks San Miguel once again, however they failed once again due to the powerful force of The Defenders, tree minions were destroyed but Chris flees. John returns to the town and decides to live there, he has a trouble of letting go and has depression problems, the Guardian offered him the remaining crystal that would give him powers to destroy evil, however he refused. Nina Wilson a beautiful actress and model shooting in the town and starts to vampirize local people, Wolf already suspects and later finds out she's a vampire and the two fights, the curse of the Fangs was seen as the wolf and the vampire will attackeach other in not his own will, this phenomena is a "force of nature", The Defenders intervenes lately and seen the fight as the two night creatures was caught up dead. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse